


Shindong's Point of View

by Zxl_02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, I don't even know if this funny or not, M/M, TeukChul, This is about how Shindong views his teammates, Wonkyu, this is just for fun, yewook - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Ayolah, aku tidak bodoh. Lima belas tahun bersama mereka, bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mau mereka mengatakan kalau mereka tidak punya hubungan spesial sekalipun, aku tidak akan percaya.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Shindong's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Ini hanya imajinasi hasil dari kegabutan saya semata :)

Terkadang, ya hanya kadang – kadang, aku bingung kenapa masih saja mau menyetujui ajakan mereka untuk berkumpul di dorm saat kami mendapat jadwal kosong di hari yang sama. Lebih baik tidur dirumah, atau sekedar mengedit video untuk channel Youtube ku. Bukannya ingin menjauh dari mereka, hanya saja, menjadi saksi hidup dari segala tingkah 'gila' mereka bukanlah hal yang ku inginkan di hari libur ku. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

"Oh! Hyukkie! Selamat datang chagiya~! Permata manis ku, kau lah bintang yang bersinar ditengah kegelap gulitaan hidup ku, penguasa hati ku, Lee Hyukjae ku tercinta–"

Sejak awal Donghae melontarkan kalimat menggelikan itu, aku sudah nyaris angkat kaki dari ruang tamu. Namun, respon serta ekspresi datar Eunhyuk lah yang membuat ku mengamati pasangan itu dari sofa. Saat ini, member yang sering kami panggil 'ikan teri' itu, menekan telapak tangannya pada mulut Donghae. Entahlah, mungkin dia juga merasa geli mendengar Donghae, yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk menunggu kepulangannya, melontarkan kalimat tadi. Oh, tentu saja Donghae tidak mengukir kalimat itu sendiri, butuh seorang Choi Siwon untuk memproduksi kalimat yang mengandung keju sepekat itu. Aku yakin kalian mengerti apa yang ku maksud.

"Katakan, kali ini barang apa lagi yang sudah tangan 'ajaib' mu itu rusakkan?"

"… Laptop baru mu…"

Karena tidak ingin menjadi saksi hidup seorang Lee Donghae yang mendapat murka dari Lee Hyukjae, akhirnya aku memilih pergi ke dapur. Sekedar mengambil segelas air untuk meredakan rasa haus yang tiba – tiba mendera. Sayang sekali, ternyata keputusan ku untuk pergi ke dapur bukanlah hal yang baik. Sekarang, aku disini, terjebak bersama leader kami yang tidak kalah 'gila' nya dari member lain. Inginnya bertanya, namun melihat wajah paniknya , segera ku urungkan niatan tersebut. Leeteuk hyung terus saja keluar masuk dapur beberapa kali, sebelum berjalan mondar mandir didepan ku. Tiba – tiba, dia berhenti lalu menatap ku dengan tatapan sedih bercampur panik.

"Shindong-ah! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya!"

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang kau cari, hyung?"

"Kebahagiaan ku!"

Dahi ku mengerut, bingung. Aku tahu menjadi leader Super Junior termasuk kedalam hal tersulit yang diemban seorang manusia, walaupun aku tidak merasakannya. Hei, aku tidak melebih – lebihkan! Jadi, tidak heran kalau kewarasan hyung ku yang satu ini bergeser sepuluh senti dari garis lurus. Awalnya, aku ingin mencoba 'menenangkan' Leeteuk hyung yang saat ini sedang mencengkram bahu ku, tapi hal itu tidak jadi ku lakukan saat Heechul hyung memasuki dapur sembari membawa tas belanja berisi cemilan. Dapat ku lihat senyuman lebar diwajah leader kami itu. Dia pun menepuk bahu ku pelan, dan tepat sebelum berjalan kearah Heechul hyung, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada ku.

"Shindong-ah, aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan ku"

"Jungsoo-ah! Cepat kesini dan bantu aku memindahkan keripik kentang ini ke toples kosong!"

"Aku segera datang, Heechulie~!"

Maaf untuk para Angels, tapi jujur aku nyaris muntah mendapat kedipan dari 'Leeteuk' yang kalian idolakan itu. Terlebih setelah mengetahui 'kebahagiaan' yang dia cari itu ternyata diva bermulut pedas di grup kami.

* * *

Dan aku juga heran, kenapa aku masih mau saja datang mengunjungi rumah mereka saat salah satu dari mereka mengundang ku untuk makan. Kalian cukup tahu aku tidak akan pergi jika nanti kami hanya berdua. Menurut ku akan sangat aneh. Jadi, saat Siwon mengundang ku untuk makan siang dirumahnya, segera saja aku menyeret Kyuhyun yang kebetulan datang ke tempat ku di hari liburnya untuk melihat komputer yang baru saja ku beli.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana Siwon sangat menyayangi maknae kami ini. Seperti dugaan ku, saat kami datang, hal pertama yang dilakukan visual grup kami tersebut adalah memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, menggendongnya, lalu memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi pucat itu. Tentu saja aku hanya menghela nafas dan menatap datar kelakuan mereka, itu pun jika kalian bertanya tentang apa tanggapan ku. Ya, kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah bertemu, siapa pun yang sedang bersama mereka, bagaikan nyamuk yang tak sengaja lewat. Sebelum kalian menuding ku, aku akan mengakuinya, bahwa keputusan ku mengajak Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang buruk. Sangat. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Lihat saja sendiri nanti.

Kami sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggu Siwon menghidangkan makan siang. Sejujurnya, kami datang terlalu cepat tadi. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak, karena dia yang paling muda disini, memaksa untuk membantu. Dan penolakan halus adalah jawabannya. Ayolah, Choi Siwon itu, melihat maknae kami bersin sedikit saja langsung panik. Jika tidak ditahan oleh manajer hyung dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang menenangkan, mungkin ambulan akan langsung datang saat itu juga. Tapi, terkadang maknae evil ini bisa menjadi sangat tidak peka. Mungkin, karena efek melihat Siwon yang sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan makan siang, membuat Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan lucu ini.

"Siwon hyung, pernahkah kau memikirkan, apa yang calon istri di masa depan mu sedang lakukan sekarang? Mungkin jika dia tidak sibuk, kau bisa menikahinya saat ini juga agar bisa membantu mu sekarang"

"Entahlah, biar aku bertanya dulu padanya… Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini, Kyuhyunnie?"

Aku bersumpah, jika Siwon menjawab saat Kyuhyun meneguk air digelasnya, mungkin maknae kami itu akan reflek menyemburkan air yang di minumnya atau tersedak. Dan mereka harus berterimakasih pada ku yang rela membanting ponsel hanya demi menangkap gelas yang nyaris jatuh. Ya, dia yang berjuluk evil maknae itu, langsung memerah dan meleleh dikursinya setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon. Dia bahkan sampai melepaskan gelas yang ada digenggamannya dan menumpu dahinya diatas meja.

"Hyung! Lihatlah, uri baby maknae, Kyuhyunnie sangat imut~! Dia terlihat manis dan menggemaskan~!"

"Kau tahu Siwon, aku ingin berterimakasih…"

"Huh?"

"Karena kau membuat ku percaya pada pepatah yang mengatakan 'cinta itu buta'. Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada mu"

* * *

Ada saat dimana aku ingin mempunyai topik pembicaraan yang normal dengan salah satu member ku. Dan Kim Ryeowook adalah jawabannya. Aku cukup puas dengan pembicaraan kami sejauh ini, namun semua itu harus hancur berantakan karena seseorang. Ya, tebakan kalian benar, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung. Hyung yang paling disayang oleh eternal maknae kami itu.

Awalnya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan Ryeowook yang sesekali berbalas pesan di ponselnya sembari berbicara dengan ku. Tapi, dia yang tiba – tiba berdiri dari duduknya, jelas membuat ku bingung. Saat ini, kami sedang duduk santai di salah satu kafe yang terletak didekat gedung SM. Seperti biasa, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu disini selama jam makan siang, sebelum harus kembali ke kesibukan ku bersama para member. Aku tidak ingin mengajak seorang pun makan siang, namun karena bertemu Ryeowook disini, tidak ada salahnya sesekali duduk berdua dengan salah satu member.

Pembicaraan seputar pekerjaan itu, merambat hingga kami yang saling mengeluhkan sikap aneh beberapa member. Aku sudah berprasangka baik bahwa Ryeowook adalah salah satu member yang memiliki hubungan hyung – dongsaeng sebenarnya dengan hyung kesayangannya. Sayang sekali, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku salah kaprah. Benar – benar menyesal sudah berprasangka baik. Ternyata dia sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Katakanlah aku terlalu mengurusi urusan orang lain, tapi aku butuh pembuktian.

Tepat saat Ryeowook berdiri karena Yesung yang tidak mengangkat panggilannya, padahal menurutnya, dia sudah menelpon hyung kesayangannya itu sebanyak empat kali. Tidak sengaja, aku benar – benar tidak sengaja, melempar pandangan ku keluar jendela. Jendela itu mengarah langsung pada halaman depan SM. Berdehem pelan, aku pun mengajak Ryeowook untuk segera kembali ke gedung SM, walaupun dongsaeng ku itu tampak uring – uringan. Aku biarkan saja dia berceloteh, mengeluarkan kekesalannya tentang Yesung yang tidak mengangkat telpon darinya. Setelah berada tidak jauh dari posisi Yesung, aku pun segera menepuk pundak Ryeowook pelan, sebelah tangan ku menunjuk kearah orang yang jadi topik pembicaraannya.

"Kau yang paling tahu, hyung, aku memang bermulut tajam. Tapi aku adalah tipe orang yang tenang dan tidak suka mencari masalah"

"Benarkah? Oh, Ryeowook-ah, sepertinya gadis itu sedang berlari kearah Yesung hyung. Ah… Tebakan ku be–"

"YESUNGIE HYUNG! AKU PUNYA HAL YANG LEBIH PENTING UNTUK DIBICARAKAN DARIPADA YEOJA ITU! HEI KAU, JANGAN SENTUH YESUNGIE KU! YAH! YAH! MENJAUH SEKARANG JUGA!"

Bisa kalian tebak siapa yang berteriak dengan nyaringnya itu. Aku sangat beruntung karena sudah menutup telinga terlebih dahulu, tentu saja aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini sejak awal. Namun, aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan berteriak seperti itu. Awalnya ku pikir, dia hanya akan meneriakkan nama Yesung. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata dia juga meneriaki yeoja tak bersalah tadi?

* * *

Terakhir, aku tidak akan percaya jika salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka 'hanya dekat karena seumuran', 'hanya sebatas sahabat', atau yang paling klise 'hanya perhatian antar hyung dan dongsaeng'. Kami baru saja mendapat break dari acara syuting salah satu variety show. Dalam ruang ganti khusus untuk member Super Junior, bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika suara kami bisa menembus dinding dan pintu. Aku akui, kami bisa sangat berisik kalau sudah berkumpul. Tapi kali ini, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus, jadi aku memilih untuk tenggelam dengan ponsel yang ada ditangan ku. Tidak peduli saat ada dua orang yang mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping ku.

"Shindong hyung, katakan pada Siwon hyung, dia adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal… Katakan juga kalau aku tetap mencintainya walaupun dia bodoh"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri saja, Kyu? Jangan bawa aku dalam pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, hyung, kami sedang bertengkar. Dan kami bukan suami istri, dia hanya hyung ku!"

Aku menghela nafas lelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dasar maknae keras kepala. Ingin sekali aku menoyor kepalanya, tapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat dengan si kuda Choi. Melirik kearah dua orang disamping ku, aku pun berdiri dan segera melangkah menjauh. Tentu saja setelah menekankan satu kalimat pada maknae keras kepala ini.

"Ya, benar, hanya 'hyung' mu. Dan kalian sedang bertengkar sambil kau duduk diatas pangkuannya, Cho Kyuhyun"

Pandangan ku jatuh pada sebuah single sofa kosong yang berada tidak jauh dengan meja rias. Baru saja pantat ku menyentuh sofa empuk di sudut ruangan tersebut, panggilan masuk di ponsel yang ku genggam, menginterupsi rasa lega ku. Ingin menyumpah serapahi siapapun yang menghubungi saat ini, namun aku segera mengurungkan niat saat melihat ID pemanggil yang bertuliskan nama Ryeowook. Ngomong – ngomong, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat dia.

"Yeobseo, Ryeowook-ah ada apa? Huh? Yesung hyung? Oh, oke, sebentar. Yesung hyung! Pacar mu menelpon!"

"Ryeowook bukan pacar ku, Shindong. Dia dongsaeng ku"

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyerahkan ponsel ku padanya. Menghela nafas puas, aku menyandarkan punggung ku pada sofa dan memejamkan mata ku. Tidak ada salahnya beristirahat sebentar, bukan? Namun kedua mata ku langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar nama panggilan yang Yesung hyung berikan untuk Ryeowook.

"Yeobseo? Ryeonggu Baby, ada apa? Hm? Ah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu disana dulu, oke? Ya, jangan kemana – mana, sayang"

Jujur aku kehilangan kata – kata. Bahkan, aku tidak membalas ucapan terimakasih Yesung hyung hingga dia keluar dari ruang ganti kami. Aku kira, dia memanggil Ryeowook seperti itu hanya sebagai fanservice. Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, itu berarti aku jarang melihat mereka berkomunikasi lewat ponsel atau mencari tahu tentang interaksi mereka saat tidak ada orang lain. Memang terkadang, Ryeowook bisa kebetulan muncul tiba – tiba ditempat yang sama dengan Yesung hyung, tapi biasanya aku tidak pernah peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Namun, belum selesai keterkejutan ku tadi, pandangan ku beralih pada dua hyung tertua kami. Mereka sedang duduk bersampingan didepan meja rias, walau hanya Heechul hyung yang sedang mendapat touch up. Aku dapat melihat tangannya yang tiba – tiba terjulur kearah Leeteuk hyung. Mungkin jarak tempat ku duduk memang tidak dekat, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Heechul hyung.

"Jungsoo-ah, bisa kau pegang ini untuk ku?"

"Hm? Bukankah ini tangan mu?"

"Ya, tolong pegang dan jangan dilepas, seperti hati ku"

Mungkin Heechul hyung baru saja kerasukan arwah gombalan Siwon, tapi kata – kata tadi, memang sukses untuk menambah sedikit rona kemerahan diwajah Leeteuk hyung. Dia sampai menggenggam erat tangan milik Heechul hyung, sebelum memberi kecupan di punggung tangan itu. Dapat ku dengar sayup – sayup bisikan dari beberapa make up artist yang berlalu lalang membicarakan kedua hyung tertua kami itu. Para wanita ini ternyata masih bisa berprasangka baik. Mereka berpikir, kedekatan Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung itu karena mereka seumuran. Dan, karena aku adalah dongsaeng yang baik, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Beruntung, sekarang aku hanya menghadapi mereka. Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau harus mendengar Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang–

"Aku tahu kita ini sahabat, Hyukkie. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan 'tidur' dengan mu. Kau tahu… Dalam artian, melakukan sex"

"Apa?"

"Apa? Apa nya yang apa?"

– bicara. Lihatlah, baru masuk ke dalam ruang ganti saja, mereka sudah membicarakan sex. Ingin sekali aku menendang bokong Lee Donghae yang melontarkan kata – kata seperti itu disembarang tempat. Apa lagi dia sengaja memasang wajah polos saat Eunhyuk melihat kearahnya dengan wajah bingung. Untung saja para staff dan make up artist sudah meninggalkan ruang ganti kami. Karena kasihan melihat wajah bingung Eunhyuk yang terlihat bodoh, akhirnya aku sengaja mengulang perkataan Donghae, namun dengan suara yang lebih keras. Aku yakin mereka semua bisa mendengar ku dengan jelas.

"Donghae bilang, dia akan dengan senang hati melakukan sex dengan mu kalau kau meminta"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, teriakan yang terdengar kesal, kaget, dan panik, mengisi ruangan ini. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli melihat reaksi mereka. Donghae hanya cengengesan, sedangkan Eunhyuk, dia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mulut menganga. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya kalau mereka belum pernah melakukan hal seperti sex, mungkin saja Eunhyuk kaget karena Donghae blak – blakan mengatakannya didepan member lain. Siwon segera menutup telinga Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa maknae kami itu tidak perlu tahu apa maksud perkataan ku tadi. Kyuhyun juga hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, menuruti perkataan Siwon.

Heechul hyung berteriak antara kesal dan panik sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Donghae, memarahi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu karena telah meracuni kepolosan maknae kami. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya, orang pertama yang sudah meracuni kepolosan maknae kami itu adalah si kuda Choi. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa yang dia sebut maknae itu adalah seorang pemuda berusia 32 tahun. Leeteuk hyung juga ikut memarahi, tapi dia juga mencoba menenangkan Heechul hyung. Teriakan kaget nan nyaring tadi tentu saja milik Ryeowook yang baru melangkah masuk bersama Yesung hyung yang segera membawanya duduk. Mereka berdua datang tepat bersamaan dengan EunHae.

Ayolah, aku tidak bodoh. Lima belas tahun bersama mereka, bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mau mereka mengatakan kalau mereka tidak punya hubungan spesial sekalipun, aku tidak akan percaya. Bohong sekali mengatakan dua hyung tertua kami itu tidak dekat, mana ada orang yang tidak dekat, bisa tiba – tiba keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan setelah hampir dua jam berlalu. Tolong, jangan tanya aku apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sana. Kalian pikirkan saja sendiri. Atau perkataan Yesung hyung yang menyatakan Ryeowook bukan pacarnya, tapi tanpa pikir panjang melayangkan pukulannya pada orang yang berani membuat eternal maknae kami itu menangis.

Jangan meremehkan Yesung hyung kalau kalian belum pernah dipukul olehnya. Jika kalian ingin mencoba tertidur diranjang rumah sakit selama dua minggu, silahkan buat eternal maknae kami menangis sesedih mungkin. Jika beruntung, mungkin kalian akan koma. Apa? Kalian bilang kalau pukulan hyung kami itu lemah? Aku ingatkan satu hal pada mu. Bukankah memukul tidak harus menggunakan tangan? Kunci inggris juga bisa jadi alat pukul. Atau tempurung kura – kura. Dipukul dengan benda – benda itu dikepala, kalian juga bisa koma atau hilang ingatan, itu pun jika kalian cukup beruntung. Kalau sedang sial, mungkin akan mati karena gegar otak. Percayalah.

Mungkin, Siwon dan Donghae lebih terlihat jujur dalam hal ini, karena mereka berdua sangat senang saat dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Ayolah, Choi Siwon yang kalian kagumi itu, jelas – jelas adalah fan boy nomor satu Kyuhyun dan juga mendeklarkan diri sebagai WonKyu shipper. Kalian jangan mau di bodohi, foto Kyuhyun yang tertutupi selimut itu, bukan hanya karena maknae kami tersebut mabuk berat, tentu saja ada hal 'lain' yang mereka lakukan. Tolong, untuk kalian yang mengaku sebagai SparKyu dan ingin Kyuhyun melirik kalian, segera buang pemikiran itu jauh – jauh kalau tidak ingin diculik dan dihilangkan saat malam hari oleh orang – orang suruhan visual kami. Dia sangat pencemburu. Iya, si kuda Choi itu.

Lalu kalian mau berharap pada Donghae? Sudahlah, hapus cepat – cepat harapan kalian itu. Walaupun berkali – kali Eunhyuk menyangkal tudingan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pacaran, atau bahkan menikah, tapi tidak ada sahabat yang berciuman dengan mesra dikamar tidur seakan – akan mereka ingin memulai 'sesuatu'. Jadi, kalian semua yang mengaku sebagai 'istri' Lee Donghae, sebaiknya mundur teratur. Tidak ada tempat untuk kalian. Yakinlah itu. Sudah, jangan menangis, aku tidak akan kasihan kalau pun kalian merengek sampai terlihat jelek. Ya bukan masalah ku kalau kalian tidak punya kesempatan. Aku punya masalah lain yang lebih penting. Seperti mencari kekasih contohnya.

Ya. Yang sebenarnya butuh mencari pacar dan segera menikah itu adalah aku, bukan mereka. Kalian pikir, aku tidak bosan jadi nyamuk diantara mereka? Lalu, kalian bertanya, apa yang akan ku lakukan ketika mereka semua sudah mulai fokus pada pasangan masing – masing? Tentu saja aku akan mengikuti saran dari Hodong hyung. Ya, benar, tidur sebelum sesi acara berikutnya di mulai. Biarkan aku menyatu dengan sofa diruangan ini. Tak lupa earphone yang menyumpal telinga ku, agar tidak ada suara – suara mengganggu yang dapat membangunkan ku.

* * *

END


End file.
